1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a plasma resistive chamber component and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor processing involves a number of different chemical and physical processes whereby minute integrated circuits are created on a substrate. Layers of materials which make up the integrated circuit are created by numerous plasma processes, such as chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition and the like. Some of the layers of material are patterned using photoresist masks and wet or dry plasma etching techniques. The substrate utilized to form integrated circuits may be silicon, gallium arsenide, indium phosphate, glass, or other appropriate material.
During plasma processing, the energized gas is often comprised of highly corrosive species which etches and erodes exposed portions of the chamber and components positioned therein. The eroded chamber components must be replaced after a number of process cycles before it contributes to inconsistent or undesirable processing results. Additionally, particles eroded from the chamber component may contaminate substrates processed within the chamber, thereby resulting in processing defects.
Thus, there is a need for chamber components with enhanced plasma resistance.